Slightly Altered Judgment
by funkymoleperson
Summary: Lloyd and his companions manage to get themselves into the world of Inu Yasha (Yes, this would be a crossover) and chaos, no, mass chaos ensues, and I can pretty much sum that up in two words: Zelos and Miroku. Complete!
1. Clash of Worlds

**I'm sticking my author's note here for now – until I get things situated. This is my first fan fic ever stuck on this site before, yippee. Yes, this is a Tales of Symphonia Inu Yasha crossover; I haven't seen any yet so I decided to be the one to cross the untrodden roads or whatever…anyway, my disclaimer…erm…I don't own either Tales of Symphonia or Inu Yasha. There. **

**Yuan: That should be good enough for them.**

**It's not funny though!**

**Yuan: It needs to be?**

**Ye…sniffs the air I smell something burning. Hey, weren't you baking?**

**Yuan: EEP! MY COOKIES! dash**

* * *

Clash of Worlds

It was a warm day. The sky was bright blue with only a few puffy white clouds to paint the background. A soft breeze played across Lloyd Irving's face as he flew along in his rheaird ahead of his companions. He wasn't really thinking about anything particular outside of steering; they were heading back to Tethe'alla now – Regal need some ingredients for certain dishes from the Sybak Cafeteria.

As the group neared the dimensional fissure, Lloyd checked momentarily to make sure that everyone was following. "Ready guys?" he called over the sound of the whirring engines. "Yeah! Let's go!" Genis shouted back, enthusiastically punching the air with one fist. "On to Sybak then." Lloyd replied, with a half shrug at the Professor, whose eyebrows were twitching upwards. Little did he know that they wouldn't be seeing Sybak for a very long time…

CRASH!

"Ouch…" Genis tumbled out of his rheaird onto the grass, putting his arms over his head protectively. Panic ensued as everyone else's rheiards followed suit. "Look out beloooooow!" called Zelos's cheerful tones, two seconds before falling on top of the silver haired half elf.

When Genis was able to regain a sufficient oxygen supply he looked around. Sheena was putting pressure on a cut on her knee with her palms, Raine was rubbing her elbow, where a bruise was sure to form, and Regal's hair was…Genis shuddered. Colette was dusting her self off; she and Presea seemed to be the only ones unharmed, and Lloyd had managed to tangle himself up in his transport vehicle. He ran over to help his friend.

"Where exactly are we? This isn't snowy, like the area surrounding Flanoir," asked Sheena worriedly.

"An unknown region, neither of the two known worlds. We must move forward with caution." Presea responded in a slight monotone. Colette brightened. "Ooh, a new world!" Zelos's eyes lit up with an all too familiar, almost hyper look. "Hey, we're going on an adventure, aren't we!"

Raine looked like she was about to say something, but she was interrupted when Colette suddenly exclaimed, "I hear footsteps!" Instantly everyone tensed up, hands on their weapons, except for Zelos, who had taken the opportunity to creep up on Lloyd.

"BOO!"

"Ahhhhh!" Lloyd shouted, leaping three feet in the air. Immediately a group of figures appeared, running up the hill towards them. A faint female voice could be heard shouting to the other people, "Hurry, someone's in trouble!" Colette's eyes widened. "Someone's in trouble? Are there monsters around here, Professor?"

Raine sighed, slightly exasperated, exchanging glances with Regal. "No, Colette, I think they heard Lloyd's cry and assumed _we_ were in trouble. It does not sound like they are hostile, however…" Lloyd turned on Zelos, furious, only to find that Zelos was gone, suddenly striding forth to meet the newcomers with an even more familiar expression to the group. "Oh no…" Sheena muttered, and moved quickly after him, but as fate would have it, the purple haired summoner was not quite fast enough to stop what happened next.

The people could be seen clearly now; a dark haired girl in a conspicuously short skirt and unusual top holding a small…furry….fox, a silver haired fellow dressed completely in red, a monk, and another girl with her hair up in a long ponytail carrying a huge boomerang. The last was the one that Zelos approached, beaming happily. "Why HEL-LO, my voluptuous beauty!"

It was at the same time that the monk, dressed in purple robes and with his black her in a mini ponytail ran to meet Sheena, "Oh most honorable and fair lady, would you bear my child?"

Identical looks of half-alarm, half-rage were plastered on the female's faces before, moments later, there was a resounding SMACK and both men were sent flying into one another. Time seemed to be frozen for a moment, everyone looking from the womanizing perverts lying in a heap on the ground to the twin pillars of fury that stood in their wake.

Then Sheena and the other woman seemed to come to themselves. Sheena angrily smacked Zelos over the head. "You stupid Chosen! Must you come onto EVERY STRANGER WE MEET!" The other female was dragging the monk by his ear. "Lech…"

The fellow in the red outfit was the first to speak, though even he seemed to have trouble with it. "Miroku, get away from those humans, we have to keep pace with those soul searchers or we'll lose Kikyo's trail!" The fox in the female next to him spoke, suddenly reminding Sheena of Corrine, "Inu Yasha, that was really tactless of you." The female herself was looking fit to kill, but the silver haired one was too slow to react. "SIT BOY!" the girl shouted and he fell to the ground, almost like magic. Then she turned to the Symphonians.

"I'm really sorry about this. My name is Kagome Higurashi, and this is Inu Yasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango."

Colette smiled and bowed,happy at the discovery of a potential kindred spirit, "Greetings Kagome, I am Colette, and these are my friends Lloyd, Sheena, Genis, Professor Sage, Regal, Presea, and Zelos!"

Zelos grinned and stretched out his hand towards Kagome. "Kagome is it? Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Miroku twitched, momentarily stunned out of speech by the fact that Zelos was sounding too much like him…but then, "Hey, watch it!" Inu Yasha yelled out, looked a bit peeved...well, that was an understatement, but Kagome quickly restrained him with another command.

Everyone seemed to be looking towards Lloyd for leadership, though Raine was looking close to bursting out with her own shpeal. The brown haired swordsman, however, seized his opportunity. "Listen, is there any shelter near by? It seems we have a great deal to talk about; I know everyone has lots of questions." Everyone seemed to nod in ascent, and Inu Yasha took up the lead. Kagome sighed. "It's a long walk to the village, though. Be prepared to pace yourselves."

Zelos shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about that too much, our expheres will do the hiking for us!" Sheena groaned and shifted through the line to get as far away from Tethe'alla's Chosen as possible. "Expheres?" asked Inu Yasha, looking lost and cross, "Are they some kind of shards of the Shikon Jewel?" Kagome looked puzzled. "I don't sense any…" Genis scratched his head. "Is the Shikon Jewel another type of Cruxis Crystal or something?"

It was Presea who answered Genis's question, as Raine gave him a cuff over the head. "It seems to be a stone with magical properties similar but not quite the same as expheres." "Like, how?" Lloyd piped up. "I sense soul-like mana, that's for sure…" muttered Raine to herself.

Kagome's group was looking lost, and Lloyd's group was looking mystified. What exactly had they all stumbled into?


	2. Some More New Faces

**Well, after looking over my first chapter, realizing how short it was when it wasn't double-spaced, and then finding**

**out that I couldn't figure out how to edit it after sticking it up, I decided that this thing was definitely going to be **

**an adventure. Still, on I go, and hopefully this time I'll be able to, after some experimentation, make this look **

**more spiffy. When I checked my e-mail today I was astounded to find reviews! I couldn't believe that people were **

**actually reading and enjoying. And I think Corndog122190 will particularly enjoy this chapter – how could I not **

**bring in Kratos?**

**Yuan: And me too, don't forget about me!**

**You know, you're the one character that I can't write in character, Yuan.**

**Yuan-munches on a chocolate chip cookie- I know. –grins- **

* * *

Some More New Faces

"Tell me more about these two worlds of yours," said Kagome as she walked alongside Colette; Sango and Sheena walking behind them. "Yes, they sound quite similar in concept to Kagome's time traveling." Sango added. 

Colette seemed to be thinking for a moment, "Well, they were once one big world, supposedly, but then an evil angel named Mithos, or Lord Yggdrasill split them in two. They've been vying for each other's mana since. Because Tethe'alla is flourishing right now, my world, Sylvaraunt, is in decline. I'm the Chosen of Mana, born for the regeneration of my world and the vessel for the Goddess Martel, but…" she sighed and looked down at her feet. "It turned out to be all a twisted plan of Mithos to revive his sister."

"You're an…angel?" asked Kagome uncertainly. Sheena grinned, "Yeah, and she's the strongest person in our group, too!" Colette smiled, "Really? That's so nice of you to say, Sheena!" Sango laughed, "Sounds like she could take care of any…nuisances that she ran across."

Lloyd walked up into the group, "Hey guys, Inu Yasha says we're going to reach the village soon!" Colette smiled at him, "That's great news, Lloyd!" Raine and Genis followed after them, Raine looking deep in thought. Miroku and Zelos were up in front with Inu Yasha and Regal where the girls could keep tabs on them, and Presea was walking slowly in the middle of the group, beside Kirara who seemed to enjoy her company. Shippo was trying unsuccessfully to engage Genis in conversation, but the half-elf was too busy watching Presea. The party's movement was momentarily halted, however, when…

They all seemed to appear at once, bumping into each other and looking slightly disoriented. There was a pause and then the whole group seemed to be talking at once. "Look, it's Kikyo!" Shippo piped up. At the same time Inu Yasha let out a low growl, "Sesshomaru!" Lloyd gasped, "Kratos…!" and lastly…Presea, with a confusing look, exclaimed, "Yuan?"

Sesshomaru glared at Inu Yasha, "Yes, little brother?". Kikyo was looking around with an alarmed expression, Kratos hid his reaction, but Yuan…

"REGAL! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?"

Every single other person in the group had been polite enough to refrain from commenting on the state of Regal's normally messy, but not extremely wild blue hairdo, to it's new form, but Yuan, disturbed by the sudden world change, was off balance. Even Kratos reacted this time, looking at his companion appraisingly. Regal sweat dropped.

"M…m…y…my hair? What do you mean?"

Yuan stood there gaping and wide eyed at Regal's hair, which in the crash of the rheairds had been flung out of it's ponytail and was literally sticking out in every direction, almost like he had been electrified. Regal reddened and tentatively felt in the air above his head. Slowly, inch-by-inch, he ran it through his hair, looking more and more embarrassed.

Lloyd, sensing danger, decided to intercede, "How did you guys get here? How did we get here? Where is this place?" Yuan seemed to be coming to himself as Kratos answered.

"This world that we are in now is not even in the universe that you know, Lloyd. As for what it is called…I do not know. Yuan and I went through the portal when we discovered that your group had tumbled through to here. As for how it works, mad scientist over there was twiddling with the transfer system when you tried to go to Tethe'alla." He jerked his head towards Yuan, who grinned sheepishly.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, casting a side-glance at Inu Yasha, who for all the world would have attacked him on sight if it hadn't been the shock of the situation. Now the golden-eyed half-demon was glaring daggers and balling his claws into fists. Kikyo absentmindedly stepped in front of Sesshomaru and tapped Inu Yasha on the shoulder.

"This is what some refer to as a _slightly altered_ story, Inu Yasha. Sesshomaru…and I…will be hanging around for a while and you are not supposed to complain."

Inu Yasha sighed, letting his sword hang loosely at his side, but his eyes still fiery, "Very well, Kikyo, though it's against my better _judgment_."

Raine cleared her throat and Lloyd, Kratos, Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha all looked up in surprise. The half-elven woman was studying Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru with an odd expression on her face, "Are you…I mean to say…" she flushed a little, "WHAT are you?"

Sheena coughed, giving Raine a 'what-the-heck-has-gotten-into-you?' look, but Raine was determinedly avoiding eye contact, her gaze fixated on the brothers. Sesshomaru shifted slightly, "I am a full demon, and my half brother is a hanyou." Lloyd, Colette and Genis all gasped, but Raine appeared cool and calm. "So, you are demons…yet they are humans, are they not?" She gestured to Kagome, Miroku and Sango.

"Not all demons are bad here, Raine. I don't know what it's like where you're from, but Inu Yasha is good," replied Kagome.

"It sounds similar to half elves in Tethe'alla," commented Genis. "Wow, you guys are pretty cool."

Inu Yasha looked surprised, "Umm…thanks, kid."

Kratos cleared his throat. Sesshomaru nodded and said, "Shall we carry on then?" Miroku nodded, "It will be dark soon." Inu Yasha once again took up the lead, as the group approached the village.

Kaede was an old priestess whom the group was a little doubtful about being Kikyo's _younger_ sister, but when the reincarnation was explained, Colette was immediately sympathetic. She herself would have died to resurrect Martel, after all. The group all went in to the elderly woman's hut to discuss and rest.

"So these expheres of yours…" began Lady Kaede. "They are made from…human lives…"

Raine nodded gravely, "I'm afraid so."

Kagome sat leaning against the wall, tracing her fingers along an arrow, "The Shikon Jewel is also called the Jewel of Four Souls. It was not made by humans, but…its power is soul-related."

Sango looked sadly down at her feet, "Such a terrible, terrible thing this all is…"

While the others talked, Kratos and Sesshomaru sat off in a corner, both silent and with the same emotionless expression plastered on their faces. It was starting to annoy Sheena. She nudged Lloyd in the ribs.

"Hey Lloyd!" she hissed in his ear. "What is it, Sheena?" asked Lloyd curiously, turning to face her. She looked over at Kratos and Sesshomaru and back at him, willing him to understand, but he just looked puzzled. She sighed and then pointed at the two stoic figures. "Have you noticed how alike those two are? It's scary."

Lloyd smiled, "Kinda like Zelos and Miroku, huh?" Sheena looked around, "Speaking of Zelos, where has that stupid Chosen got to?" The door moved open and Zelos walked into the room, plopping down next to Colette, "Did my ears deceive me, or was that Sheena worrying about me?"

Sheena narrowed her eyes. "Where have you been?" Zelos smiled and casually brushed some dirt off his clothes. "Ahh…nothing…I was just taking a chance to acquaint myself with the ladies in these parts…" Sheena raised an eyebrow. "Not that I care about you or anything, though I am worried about those poor girls…"

Zelos scowled, but Raine interceded. "Time for bed, everyone, we going to need plenty of energy for tomorrow. Sesshomaru stood up. "I will stay outside for a while Demons do not tire as easily as some others." He cast a sidelong glance at Inu Yasha, who glowered, and walked outside. Kratos followed him. "I am going for a walk. Care to join me, Yuan?" The blue haired angel shrugged and exited the hut as well.

Everybody settled themselves down to rest in separate rooms, one for the girls and one for the guys. The night passed uneventfully, and, as the morning sun shone over the fields, everyone woke fresh and ready for a new day. Kaede gave them some extra supplies.

"What will you do now?" she asked them, prompting, guessing that they were still unorganized. Inu Yasha wanted to return to his quest of collecting jewel shards, but Raine put up an argument, "What about our group? As much as we'd like to accompany you, we can't just go barging off indefinitely. We need to at least know how we can get back to our worlds first."

"What do you think, Lloyd?" asked Colette. Lloyd thought for a moment. "We'll go back to where we fell through to here and look for any glowy blue things." Genis sighed. "Lloyd…" Kratos cocked his head to one side, "Glowy blue things?" Yuan raised an eyebrow. "I think he means the dimensional transfer system. Unfortunately, that won't work. You may have fallen through at that spot, but you cannot return the same way."

Kratos frowned at his companion. "But there is a way, _right_ Yuan?"

Yuan took a slight step back. "Erm…yes…but it's a long way from here."

Kratos groaned, and Regal ran his fingers through his hair, only to get them stuck in the tangles. Lloyd walked over to try and help his friend, but soon got himself trapped in the blue hair as well. Genis, Sheena, and Colette ran over to help, but only managed to make things worse. Soon everyone was preoccupied with Regal's hair, so no one noticed the glint that had sprung into Zelos's eyes or the look he exchanged with Miroku except for Presea, but she wouldn't realize it until later, until it was too late…

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! What a cliffhanger, hmm? Well, this was more of a filler chapter to build up for the next one, **

**but I will definitely be looking forward to all your thoughts on the third chapter, because it's where things are **

**organized, plots are hatched, and the fun actually begins-laughs manically-**

**Yuan: You'll scare them away…**

**-prods Yuan- You're no fun at all!**

**Yuan: Be nice to me or I'll quit and you'll have to use Zelos as your muse.**

**-gasps- You wouldn't!**

**Yuan-evil smile-**

**Dangit… Well, anyway, I will write as fast as I can! Keep reviewing and letting me know how ya like!**


	3. What About The Rheairds?

**WOW! –big eyes- Look at all the reviews! And they just keep flooding in!**

**Yuan: I think they want more. Shouldn't you get started on your next chapter?**

**Well…I guess.**

**Yuan: If you wait too long, you'll loose all your fans.**

**Ok, ok, Mr. Bossy Pants. Oh yes, treekicker claims that Colette is not the strongest! In battle, that is true, **

**admittedly, I was just basing this on one of my favorite scenes in the Goaracchia Forest when Regal is taken **

**prisoner and Zelos tries to pick him up. He is having trouble, and Colette goes over to help, only to find that **

**Regal is "lighter than I thought" and she carries him all by herself with one hand. I think that shows some **

**strength, plus, what Raine says next? "Men are so useless these days." Anyway, I should stop rambling and kick **

**this chapter off. And I am so exited about this one in particular…Hope ya like!**

* * *

What About The Rheairds?

It was midday. The group had been hiking is a general eastern direction through the morning with Yuan raking through his mind trying to remember exactly where they were headed, when suddenly Sheena had stopped dead in her tracks, slapped her forehead, and exclaimed, "What about the rheairds?"

Raine gasped and then promptly dropped her staff, "Of course! Something has been bothering me all day and I couldn't figure it out, but it must have been the absence of those rheairds. We just left them back there when we went off with Inu Yasha's group."

Lloyd walked over and picked up Raine's staff, handing it back to the now deep in thought professor. "Professor Sage…can't we just go back and get them?" Raine nodded absentmindedly, muttering to herself, "Oh yes, sure Lloyd…" Kagome and Sango were looking slightly concerned. Genis sighed and shrugged, walking over to his sister. "Raine? Are you there?"

Raine jumped, then looked at her kinsman in slight surprise. "Ahhh….yes, the rheairds. It will me more affective if we send out just a few of our group – the strongest are best – to retrieve them. The rest of us can take a break and set up camp. How many people do we need to collect the rheairds? Four or five?"

Yuan shrugged. "Kratos and I could definitely do it, as well as Colette. Being angels and all…" Kratos nodded his ascent, and Colette nodded, smiling brightly, "I'm glad to help in any way I can!"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "I am a full blooded demon, and just as capable as those three. I would like to accompany them if I could." Raine nodded. "And, how about Presea as well?"

Inu Yasha snorted, glaring over at his half-brother, "I'll go in the girl's place. _Somebody _seems to think he is stronger then me." Shippo sighed, "There he goes again…"

"Are you afraid I will outdo you, little brother?" asked Sesshomaru, keeping his face carefully expressionless, then, catching Kikyo's eye, he looked away, "Well, whatever makes you feel useful…"

"We'll set up camp then," proposed Sheena, linking arms with Sango. "So, ever pitched a tent?"

Some time later, in late afternoon approximately, Regal had started a fire and was starting to prepare dinner. A task, which, he claimed, would take some time preparing and thus he had better start before the sun went down. Nobody put up any objections, and everybody settled down for some leisure time.

Sheena lay stretched out in the grass next to Sango. Perched nearby on a log were Raine and Kagome, and some distance off was Presea with Kirara in her lap, being pestered by Shippo. Genis went to her aid while Lloyd observed Regal cooking. Zelos took the opportunity the shepherd Miroku off into the trees for a little "conference". There were identical evil grins on their faces that Kikyo did not like, but the priestess kept quiet, figuring that the farther away they were, the better.

As evening approached, the angels and demons returned carrying the rheairds. Dinner was served, and then everyone split up into groups for the evening. All the girls grabbed their stuff and huddled in a circle some distance from the campfire for stories and a game called "Truth or Dare" that Kagome promised to explain later, except for Presea and Kikyo who settled down on the log that Kagome and Raine had occupied earlier. Kratos and Sesshomaru sat next to each other, staring into the fire. Yuan, after trying unsuccessfully to get a reaction out of Kratos for the past twenty minutes, sat down next to Lloyd, who was chatting with Genis and Shippo. Regal was washing the dishes, and Inu Yasha was perched in a tree somewhere off by himself.

Sheena and Sango had their sleeping bags next to each other; the pair was bonding just as well, if not more so than Zelos and Miroku. Speaking of them…where are they? ;) Kagome was lying on Sango's other side and across from them Raine and Colette were sitting on their sleeping bags, Raine absentmindedly playing with Colette's braids. Sheena yawned, "Boy, it's been a tiring day…"

Sango nodded, "But it's evening now, so we can't fall asleep yet." Sheena snickered, but Colette looked puzzled, "Why not, Sango?" An evil, very un-Sango-like and almost Miroku-like grin spread across the demon slayer's face. "Because, dear Colette, Sheena and I have taken it upon ourselves to fix Regal's hair problem." Sheena stifled a wave of giggles she could feel welling up inside her chest. Raine raised an eyebrow and Sango continued, carefully outlining their plan…

"Something's going on with the girls…" Yuan muttered uneasily. Lloyd shivered, "I don't like it, myself. Did you see the look in Sheena's eyes earlier?" Yuan nodded. Genis looked over at her sister who had put her hair up in a bandana and was helping the other girls to pull their hair out of their faces, sleeves rolled up and a gleam that was too much like when she went into relic mode to bode any good.

"Maybe we should excuse ourselves for a little while and come back when it's…safe," the silver haired boy sudjested. Yuan nodded, "But don't tell anyone else, if we leave in a big group, they'll guess that we know something's up." Lloyd coughed.

"Umm…Regal…we're just going for a little walk, ok?"

Regal nodded and watched, curious, as the two half elves and young swordsman walked until they believed to be out of sight, then made a break for it. Shrugging, he shared some leftovers with Shippo, unsuspecting…

Sheena walked towards the campfire with Kagome. "Hey Regal, we're thirsty." Regal turned around and began shifting through their rations. "Hmm…let's see what we have here…" Sheena signaled to Sango who came around the back with Raine and Colette.

"NOW!"

The other onlookers, which included Kratos, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, and Presea, all agreed afterwards that Sheena could have lead an army, so fierce she looked in the firelight. Under the onslaught of five determined females, Regal never stood a chance. Sheena and Sango each grabbed an arm and pinned him to the ground, ignoring his shouts of, "What the heck are you doing?" (I'm trying to remember if Regal swears at all?).

Colette sat down on Regal's ankles and Kagome held his head still as Raine, looking the craziest and most lethal of all, advanced with the scissors. "Please, no! What's going on?" Regal half pleaded, but his struggles were futile. "ARG! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

It did not last long. Soon a good two thirds of Regal's hair was lying on the earth next to the campfire and the girls were now beginning the next stage of their plan. "Now comes the fun part." Sheena exclaimed, grinning wickedly. "We're going to wash his hair in the river!" The girls let up a ragged cheer which left the hairs on the backs of Kratos and Sesshomaru's necks stand on end. Kagome had with her a full range of hair care products and Colette was fingering a hairbrush with an unnatural grin of her features.

Regal was lifted into the air and carried over to the river, now still out of shock for the sudden light feeling in his head with the loss of hair. Kagome and Colette took care of the rest, shampooing it and conditioning it…brushing until no tangles remained. Finally, Kagome brought out a blow dryer (0o Go along with it here…) and dried out Regal's now soft and shiny blue hair.

"All done, Regal!" Sheena said, grinning and fishing a mirror out of Kagome's backpack. "How do you like your new hairdo?"

Regal glanced at the mirror. Then looked. Then stared. Then really really stared. He blinked and turned to face the girls, "I LOVE IT!" He shrieked, scaring Raine so badly that she fell into the river, but nobody noticed because Regal had brought everyone else into a bone-crushing hug. "You're all ANGELS! Even the ones that aren't Colette!" he cried happily.

From the bushes another splash was heard as Lloyd and Yuan both fell into the river. Genis raised an eyebrow. "Huh, I never thought Regal would react like that…"

Then he was distracted by the fact that is sister was in the river…and she couldn't swim. The laughter died on Raine's lips as she floundered helplessly, trying to get to shore. Yuan was paddling towards the shore, his hair half-out of its ponytail, but Lloyd saw the professor and swam over to help.

"Professor Sage!" he called out to her and caught her wrist, helping her to land. Once Raine was safely on the bank, she burst out laughing again. Lloyd backed off slightly, looking disturbed. Genis walked over with blankets for the three soaking adventurers to warm themselves up with, and soon everyone seemed to be settling down in camp. Well, with the exception of the girls who had formed a ring with their sleeping bags and were whispering conspiratorially, and Regal who was happily chunnering to himself and looking at his hair in all different angles with Kagome's hand mirror.

Raine squeezed the excess water out of her hair, "Well, that's one task completed. What's next, Sheena?" Sheena looked surprised. "Oh, uh, you wanted more?" Colette looked slightly dismayed. "You mean, that was it? I just thought it was the beginning…" Sheena looked at Sango, who shrugged.

"Hmm…well, there is one thing," the demon slayer mused, a dreamy light in her eyes. "What is it, Sango?" Kagome inquired.

"It's just…I've been thinking. You all were really amazing back there, and I thought maybe we could start off a competition of some sort. I dunno…maybe just to see everything we can do."

Sheena nodded, a thoughtful expression coming to her complexion. "We should have a prize for everyone to compete for. Something that would really spur us into action…" She looked around at the girls. "Any ideas?" Kagome shrugged and shook her head. Raine stifled a yawn. Then Colette said, with an imperious expression as if nothing could be more obvious…

"It's Lloyd."

Sheena choked, "WHAT!" Kagome's eyes widened and Sango was struggling hard to keep from raising an eyebrow. Raine made an odd noise and keeled over onto the ground, where she lay giggling half hysterically. Sheena's mouth twitched upward at the sight of Colette looking at Raine with a bewildered expression. Over on the log, where Kikyo and Presea had been sitting, within hearing range, an odd strangled cat sound was heard and Presea fell off the log. Kikyo looked alarmed.

"Well, um…" Sango began, "What exactly do you mean by that, Colette?"

Colette shrugged, "It's simple. We compete using everything we are mentally and physically capable of to get Lloyd's attention. Whomever he tells he likes as more-than-a-friend first wins. It'd certainly be a challenge!" She smiled, but the other girls were all looking very strange.

Raine managed to calm herself down enough to burst out, "But Colette, that's not fair to Lloyd! You don't play with people's emotions like that!" Colette was looking confused again. "But we all like Lloyd enough, don't we?" Sheena shook her head. "We only just met Kagome and Sango...and Kikyo as well…if she and Presea choose to participate. And for those of us who come from the twin worlds, that's kind of personal, you know?" She reddened.

Raine let another giggle escape her as she saw Sheena's reaction. Wow, she was hyper this evening…wonder why? The answer came in two familiar figures that were currently in hiding behind some bushes nearby, congratulating each other on a well laid out plan that was only beginning to unfold…

Kagome looked around at all the girls, "You know Colette…I like your idea, actually." Sango looked surprised, but then saw Kagome's face. It was the face that Kagome usually got when she was on a mission, precisely a matchmaking mission, and Sango wasn't sure she trusted her friend right then. Still…it might be fun, if only to put Miroku back in line. "Ok, I'm in."

Colette was smiling, and Raine was looking baffled. Sheena rolled her eyes, "Well, if two girls we've just met are in, then I guess I'll jump on for the ride." Kikyo was walking over with Presea trailing behind. "We will be participating…as well," said Presea softly. Raine sighed, "Well, at this point I might as well join in, if only not to be left out." Colette grinned brightly, "Ok, it's on!"

* * *

**What a smashingly exiting chapter, don't you think, Yuan?**

**Yuan-sitting on the couch, reading-**

**-marches over to the couch- YUAN!**

**Yuan-jumps- Eh?**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER?**

**Yuan: Well, it's longer than the others.**

**THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY! AFTER FOUR STRENUOUS DAYS OF ME WITH MY NOSE AGAINST THE KEYBOARD?**

**Yuan: Ew…**

**That's a figure of speech, smart one.**

**Yuan: Oh. I see.**

**-hisses darkly about refusing to continue writing if Yuan doesn't pull his act together-**

**Yuan: The thing is…I can always turn this ob over to Zelos. You should be grateful I'm even here.**

**-mutters rebelliously-**

**Yuan-gestures towards the door where Zelos is leaning on the frame-**

**-jumps three feet in the air- AHHH! ZELOS!**

**Yuan: Now, how about we talk compromises…**


	4. Mithos, Naraku, and a Birthday Party, Pt...

**You know what has just occurred to me?**

**Yuan: What?**

**Lloyd is a great deal like Ed from Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Yuan: Oh go- don't tell me you're going to do a Tales-Alchemist crossover next. I can hardly stand the strain this one is putting me through. **

**-idea bulb appears above head- Want me to help you out, Yuan?**

**Yuan-looks uneasy- I don't like that look you're giving me…**

**-grins evilly- You just gave me an idea of something really good to stick in this chapter!**

**Yuan: Oh no…**

* * *

Mithos, Naraku, and a Birthday Party, Pt. 1

Raine woke up with a headache. No, a really bad headache. She sat up and brushed her hair out of her eyes, pausing for a moment to wonder why it was damp. Then fuzzy memories from the night before came floating back to her. Scowling, the silver haired half-elf stood and walked over to the campfire.

Lloyd was already up, trying to bring the fire back to life from its embers and make some tea. Raine sat down next to him. "Look at all of them sleeping the day away," she said disapprovingly. Lloyd smiled, "Give them a little time, Professor, they had a late night. Besides, you're just as guilty as those other girls, you felon."

Raine looked surprised, "How did you know the word felon?" Lloyd laughed and then frowned at the fire and prodded it, "I guess it's spending time around smart people like you and Genis." Raine sighed and rubbed her head, "I'd accept that as a compliment, but right now my head hurts too much…"

Lloyd had finally brought the water to a boil and was adding the tealeaves. "Can't you just use your healing powers?" Raine's eyes widened. "Why, I can…no, wait, that's strange…" She frowned at her staff. "It's not working…" Lloyd paused and looked over at Raine, "You're not looking very well." He leaned over and felt her forehead. "It feels like you're running a fever or something!"

Just then, Colette ambled over, yawning, and clutching her stomach. "I feel funny," she said slowly, and then collapsed on Lloyd. "Ack, watch the tea!" Lloyd yelped, quickly rescuing the pot from being knocked over but the blond angel. The other inhabitants of the camp were stirring and, groaning, one by one made their way over to the fire.

About half of the group was feeling unwell, with the exception of Inu Yasha, Kratos, Yuan, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Miroku, and Zelos. Lloyd poured out tea for everyone, and Regal congratulated him on his cooking. "You're improving a great deal, Lloyd," he said as he sipped the tea gratefully, trying to ignore the splitting headache that was just beginning to hurt now.

Zelos grinned broadly and leaned back with his arms behind his head, "Why all the glum faces? It's a new day! There is a world out there waiting for us to walk on it as we continue our quest to find the dimentional portal thing!"

Sheena frowned over her tea at him, "Why are you so chipper this morning? I feel like a ton of bricks fell on my head." "Me too…" agonized Kagome. Sango smiled, "But the tea is sure head-clearing, isn't it?"

"Does this tea…have medicinal properties?" asked Presea curiously. Genis sniffed his, "It doesn't seem to…but it's not like the stuff Regal makes. Tell me your secrets, Lloyd!" Lloyd scratched his head, looking embarrassed. "Nothing that I know of…"

Raine was looking over at where Miroku and Zelos were sitting with narrowed eyes. Somehow, it had to do with them; she knew it, but how? Their gloating expressions had guilt written in bold capital letters, but she didn't know what they had done, so what could she do? Then she saw Miroku wink at Zelos and then slip something into the folds of his cloak. Standing up triumphantly, she marched over to the two miscreants and grinned at them.

Lloyd blinked, "Uh, Professor Sage…?"

Zelos's smile twitched and Miroku was looking uneasy. Raine extended her hand and asked in a dangerously sweet voice, "Miroku, the packet. Now." Everyone was turning to look, and Sango's eyebrows raised half an inch. Miroku swallowed. "Wh…what package is that, Lady Raine?"

"The one. Inside. Your robe," she responded slowly, putting extra emphasis on each word by jabbing him in the chest repeatedly. Miroku laughed weakly, "Oh….._that_ packet. Heh, heh." He took his time getting it, but finally the young monk handed it over to Raine.

Turning to face the rest of the group Raine held up the packet. "I believe that the reason you are all feeling unwell this morning is because of what is in this packet. Now, if Miroku and Zelos would be kind enough to explain _what_ is in it, so that it even leaves my healing arts unusable, I'm sure we'd all be _delighted_ to hear."

The two perverts were in a tight spot and they knew it. Miroku cleared his throat, "Well, ahh…funny you should ask…" Zelos stood up, and pulled his partner in crime up with him. Flashing Sheena a smile, the redheaded Chosen answered Raine's question.

"Bat's blood mixed with," he jerked his head around towards Raine and winked at her, "Whiskey!" Raine let out a small gasp and Sheena put a hand over her mouth, looking revolted. Sango sat frozen, one eyebrow twitching. Colette blinked and then said, "I'm gonna be sick," before promptly throwing up on the ground. The other girls managed to make it to the river, along with Genis and Regal.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" asked Inu Yasha angrily. "Putting that in our food!" Raine came walking back, the packet still in her hands. "I wondered why the demons didn't smell that awful stuff, and my guess is that it is the powder in this packet. Now Miroku, Zelos, I want you to tell us _exactly_ what affects this mixture causes and why you did it. Then," she continued levelly, "I will deal out your punishment."

Miroku sighed and covered his eyes with one hand as Zelos launched into a colorful and a little too enthusiastic explanation, "Miroku recently purchased the blood off a traveling salesman who claimed that it would soften even the hardest heart, that sort of old-love potion thing, and whiskey obviously to calm everyone down emotionally."

Sheena's hands were balled into fists, and she looked close to attacking the unsuspecting redhead, but Sango laid a light, restraining hand on her arm and motioned towards Raine, who was in her element, so to speak.

"Oh, I see it now. You thought you could get us all _drunk_ so that we'd make fools of ourselves and you'd get a nice laugh. Well this half-elf doesn't like to be made a fool of and when I'm done tolling out your punishment, you are going to be sorry the thought ever crossed your perverted little minds!" The anger was pooling off the Professor in waves, washing over the troublemakers like burning hot tea. Speaking of hot tea…

"YOWCH!" Zelos started hopping up and down, clutching his left foot. "IT BURNS!" Sheena giggled. "Whoops, lost control of my mug for a moment there, Zelos." A second later, Miroku yelped out in agony as Sango bodily threw hers at him, not even trying to make it look like an accident. Then, what could only be later dubbed as a tea-fight broke out and Kratos and Sesshomaru had to hide behind the logs to avoid getting their hair ruined. Yuan had retreated up a tree.

In the midst of the storm of scalding liquid that was being splashed around, Lloyd could be heard yelling, "No, wait! Don't! I didn't write down the recipe yet! MY TEEEEEEEEAAAAAAA!" Needless to say, that when Lord Yggdrasill, leader of Cruxis, the Desians, and all-things-pretty-much-considered-as-twisted popped up off to the side with a packet of pretty pink envelopes, no one noticed him.

They _did_ notice when he muttered some words and the tea cups in their hands were replaced with the cards. Hesitantly, Kagome opened hers, followed by Sheena, and then the others, but it was Presea who finished reading hers first. And then collapsed.

"A…birthday party." Regal said slowly, looking from his unfolded piece of vanilla stationary. Yuan blinked. Colette grinned, "Ooooh…a party! For whom?"

"Mithos?" asked Lloyd slowly.

"Yes?" the stringy-haired blond beamed.

"Have you been…I mean, you don't drink, do you?" the swordsman faltered. Raine raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, no, not usually…" replied Mithos slowly, "But I was doing some normal maniacal planning a few nights ago when Yuan came into my room with a mug of what he claimed to be hot cocoa and I GOT HOOKED!"

He grinned and waved up at the blue haired half elf who was currently trying to make himself look as small as possible. "Something about blood from a bat? Well, whatever, it's done me wonders, that stuff. I feel so…energized! Anyway, since you are, like, my mortal enemies," he paused to snicker at the pun, "I thought I ought to invite you to my 4,013th birthday party to celebrate comradeship and good old-fashioned competition."

"This is turning out to be the _weirdest_ week I've had in my life…" Genis muttered. Raine was helping Presea to stand. "It says…bring a date…too," she whispered, looking very strained, and casting a side-glance at the other girls. If the competition was still on… But, that was only an if. Nothing more.

"Did you say something, Professor?" asked Lloyd, looking at her, half-bewildered at what he thought she had just said. Raine jerked up. "It's nothing, Lloyd. Why don't we humor the poor guy? If he's under the influence of the same stuff we were, he won't try to kill us for a while, and we can find more about Cruxis."

Sheena frowned, "Wouldn't it be easier to just kill him right now? Oomph…" Sango elbowed her friend hard in the ribs, and frantically, though as subtly as she could muster under the circumstances, pointed to the lines about dates. Sheena's eyes lit up, "On second thought…I like Raine's idea better." Kagome was nodding, absorbed in her own thoughts, though different from Sheena's. Apparently, the game was still on.

"Humph," muttered Kratos in the background, and walked over to stop 'Mr. Mad Scientist' from escaping. A birthday party for Mithos…well, it would definitely be _different_.

* * *

**Ackit, I'm sorry about taking a while, I've been busy. And I've been tired. Veeeerrrry tired. This was going to be **

**longer, but I figured that I'd be putting it off for too long, so I'm splitting the chappie in two. And, though I really **

**feel like I shouldn't have to address the OOCness, (this is FAN FICTION) I will say that I am not writing this **

**with the intention of making it perfectly canon. I am writing this to entertain myself and one of my friends. If other **

**people like it, as a few do seem to in the reviews, I'm delighted, but you won't find any masterpieces here, just **

**some random funnies by a tired author who is a big Tales/Inu Yasha fan. Now that that is said…**

**Yuan: Took you long enough. You just drone on and _on_.**

**Watch it, mister; I haven't even begun to pull you into the plot yet. Do you want Raine to find out that _you_ were **

**that traveling salesman who sold Miroku the bat's blood and told him about your secret recipe that makes even **

**Mithos go crazy? She is already close to murdering those twin perverts over there.**

**Miroku-twitch-**

**Zelos: Did I just hear someone refer to me?**

**THAT'S IT! I'M GETTING MUSE CONTROL! –locks self in a closet-**


	5. Mithos, Naraku, and a Birthday Party, Pt...

**Yuan, LOOK BEHIND YOU!**

**Yuan: Ack! It's those fans again! Why are they after us?**

**-bawls- Because I'm taking so long with each chapter!**

**Yuan: Quick! Let's hide in that mole dwelling over there!**

**-dives into the earthsilence-**

**Zelos: -pops up- Soooo…what are we doing here?**

**Me&Yuan: -jump so high we hit our heads on the ceiling-**

**Owwww…**

**Fans: THERE THEY ARE! LET'S MOB THEM! –ragged cheer-**

* * *

Mithos, Naraku, and a Birthday Party, Pt. 2

The sun was hovering in the sky somewhere between heaven and earth rather uncertainly, as if it didn't know whether to go down or not yet. Beneath it, under the lengthening shadows of the trees was a large group of young people having a big argument that had to be resolved before the sun could finally set, because that was when Mithos's birthday party was scheduled to begin.

Kratos was dragging Yuan by the ear back to the campfire, hissing dire threats in his former companion's ear as the blue haired-half-elf struggled to get free. Raine was standing by the ashes of what had, the previous night, cooked their drugged food, with her arms folded, her lips drawn into a thin line.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Head-of-the-Renegades, what have you got to say for yourself?"

Yuan muttered something under his breath, and Kratos kicked him, "I…um…well…have you ever heard of something called a love potion?" He shifted nervously as he could suddenly feel the narrowed eyes of every single female in the camp upon him. Raine was drumming her fingers, casting a side-glance every so often towards her staff pointedly, looking close to attacking him.

"Well…though it's called Love Potion #9, it's technically not a love potion, though it does have a similar chemical structure. What I mean to say is that if you were to…" Yuan babbled frantically. Sheena's fists were clenched, and she, as well as Sango and Kagome, were downright glaring now. Kikyo was seriously considering just walking away, and Presea was considering following her if she did.

Zelos stepped in, hoping to patch things up, "Oh, it just gets people drunk and sugar high, nothing really to worry about…"

SMACK-

Raine had lost it. Finally she could restrain herself no longer and delt the red haired chosen a resounding smack on the head with her staff. Then, she found that she couldn't stop hitting him. "Does she have some…uh…unresolved issues?" Sango whispered to Sheena, who was staring wide eyed at the normally clear-headed and rational Professor. "You know, I'm wondering if that stuff ever wore off her…" Sheena replied slowly.

Some time later, when Raine had calmed down and Zelos, Miroku, and Yuan were all tied to a tree, Sheena finally brought up the subject of the party again. "It says we need dates," she began, "So I think we should all split into pairs…"

Most of the group didn't seem to want to move, though Zelos did struggle against his bonds a little, trying to get the summoner's attention, but failing as he was both bound _and_ gagged. However, Kagome soon solved this problem. Her eyes lit up and she started running around, exited.

"Ok, Genis can go with Presea, and Sheena and Zelos can go together, and Miroku and Sango…and so then Regal better go with Kikyo and Colette can go with Yuan and Raine and Kratos can go together…So I'll go with Lloyd and then Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha can stay behind and guard everything!"

Everyone stared. For a moment, it was dead silent, then, "There is no way I'm going with that pathetic excuse for a Chosen!" Sheena complained. Yuan had an odd expression on his face when he blankly said, "Colette?" and Colette herself was looking towards Lloyd wistfully. Sango shook her head. "Nooooo way, I am NOT going with one of the brewers of that foul potion!"

Sesshomaru frowned. "I would like to go to this party, I haven't killed anything in ages, being stuck with this group." Raine rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, like you are even in character, Mr. Fluffy Boa." Presea fell over again. It seemed…that it was no longer possible to tell who was still affected and who wasn't. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Fine, I'll pair everyone up."

He began walking along rearranging the stunned group of young partygoers. "Ok…now I think that it would be better for Kikyo to go with Yuan, " The full-blooded demon ignored Kikyo's slightly annoyed look, "SINCE she can probably keep a good handle on his behavior. Regal can go with Sango, since she does not want to go with a potion maker. And since Sheena doesn't want to go with Zelos…Kagome should probably go with him or Miroku." He paused to scratch his head. Kagome sighed irritably, but replied, "Miroku then, if it has to be one of them, since I know _he_ won't make a pass at me." She could have sworn she saw Sango smile slightly.

Sesshomaru shrugged, not particularly caring. "Kikyo and Yuan, Regal and Sango, Kagome and Miroku. That stills leaves more than half you lot. Well, I suppose Sheena should go with Lloyd then, I'll go with Raine, Shippo can go with Colette, and Genis can go with Presea." Everyone blinked. Zelos frowned, "Hey, what about me, don't I get a date?" Sesshomaru did not pay attention to the red haired Chosen's complaints, because he was looking at his brother, a maniacal glint beginning to surface in his eyes. "I suppose my little brother must have a date too. He can go with Kratos." Then the silver haired demon turned on his heal, linked arms with Raine, and marched toward a dimensional portal that had magically appeared in the middle of the campsite.

Inu Yasha twitched. Kagome giggled, then all the girls were giggling, as well as Yuan and Miroku (Zelos is gagged, remember?). "Hee hee hee, you got paired with another man," called Yuan's singsong voice. Sheena and Sango exchanged glances and dragged their dates through the portal, bodies shaking with mirth. As Lloyd allowed Sheena to pull him towards the entrance to a very eventful and chaotic party, he paused a brief moment to look around in the hopes of catching Raine's eye for support…but then realizing a bit late that she had already gone ahead with Sesshomaru.

Kikyo, trying her best to continue to look stoic, carefully steering the hyper blue haired half elf (a.k.a. Yuan) through the portal, with Presea following her. Genis hurried quickly after his date, yelling, "Presea, wait up!" After these followed Colette with Shippo on one shoulder, talking animatedly, and Kagome and Miroku, talking about the party.

Then there were only Kratos, Inu Yasha, and Zelos left. Kratos was completely expressionless and unmoving, Inu Yasha grumpy and irritated, "Not like I wanted to go to a stupid party. It's a big waste of time. Feh." Zelos, on the other hand, was struggling hard against his bonds, trying, at the same time, to chew through his gag, "Mrphm grmph…"

Kratos shrugged, "Well, if you're not going, then make yourself useful. We should repack the supplies and have everything ready for transport so that we can continue our journey when everyone returns." Inu Yasha leaped up and began pacing furiously, having an inner battle with himself. He wanted to go to the party and relax, well, at least have a break from monotony, as well as hang out with his friends instead of a strange, untalkative angel from another world and a womanizing pervert with even less manners than Miroku…he just didn't want to be made a laughingstock in front of his brother.

Zelos had stopped struggling now and was watching Inu Yasha with a half amused expression on his face. Kratos paid no heed, tending to work better on his own anyway. Finally, Inu Yasha eyed the portal and said, "Alright, I'll go. As your date." Kratos stopped, frozen, and Zelos's eyes widened as big as saucers. Inu Yasha's eyes flashed in anger, "But only as a way in. I'm not any more gay than this pervert over here." He missed the challenging expression on Zelos's face, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway, because the gag prevented the red haired Chosen from saying, "And just how sure are you that I'm not gay?"

Kratos frowned, "This is degrading. I myself have no interest of going and looking like a fool." Inu Yasha raised one eyebrow, "Sure you're not just a coward?" Zelos was sitting back now, relaxed, with a mischievous grin on his face, watching the scene unfold with high amusement. Kratos raised his eyebrow half an inch, "How old are you, Inu Yasha?" Inu Yasha jutted his chin out defiantly, "Why should I tell you?" The seraphim moved quickly over to the half demon, his jaw clenched, "Because, what ever your age is, I'm at least four thousand years older than it, and I'm beginning to wonder whether Yuan's concoction affected you too. I am not going to Mithos's stupid birthday celebration with everyone half drunk, and I would think you, if not my own son, would have enough sense to avoid it at all costs. If you want to go, you'll have to take Zelos, because I am not going to stoop to that sort of level, especially just to humiliate myself." If Zelos had been ungagged, he might have said something along the lines of, "Wow, that's the most I've ever heard Kratos say at once," but he wasn't, so nobody heard or cared…

Back at the transdementional mansion Mithos had set up especially for his birthday party, there was very little going on. In fact, the whole thing was rather awkward. Well, until Mithos showed up. "HEY EVERYBODY!" he shouted enthusiastically on his entrance to the room. "I am so ready to start the party, how about you guys?" Sheena grinned suddenly on impulse. "Let's have some music!" she cheered wildly, and mass chaos ensued.

It was like an unseen signal to all the girls that Round 2 (figure out what Round 1 was!) had just begun. Soon everyone was on the dance floor whether they liked it or not (Kikyo and Presea were wondering why they bothered with all this – Lloyd was wondering how he got dragged into this; everyone was dancing his shoes off). First it was Sheena, then Sango, then Colette, then Kagome…it seemed like everyone wanted to dance. An hour and a super long forty five minutes later Lloyd managed to escape the mob by taking a punch break, "Yes, I'll be right back, Sango!"

The young, worn out swordsman slumped into a chair with his little paper cup filled to the brim so that he could take as long a break as possible. Raine sat down next to him, looking equally tired. Apparently, Sesshomaru had a freak fondness for the Tango. "How are you holding up there, Lloyd?" she asked wearily, setting down her staff on the floor underneath her chair. Lloyd let out a long sigh and looked at the floor, unfocused. "I've had enough of this," he muttered exhaustedly, "I need to get away from the noise and the constraints of the room…but none of the others are letting me."

Raine grinned tiredly, "We could sneak out the back door, you know. I doubt those wild partygoers would notice; Kikyo and Presea disappeared in the first half hour. Seems they are even less tolerant than we are." Lloyd laughed softly, "Well, I suppose it's our best bet then."

The partners in crime, well, in purpose, so to speak, made their way outside as quickly as they could. Presea was sitting on a bench on one of the terraces and Raine suggested that they join her. However, on closer examination, it appeared that the short axe wielder was paralyzed. The professor quickly realized while Kikyo had escaped while she could, but she was not fast enough to save Lloyd. "Oh my gosh!" Lloyd gasped as loudly as he possibly could. Raine winced. Down on the grounds below, were Zelos, Inu Yasha and Kratos. "They're playing…"

"FOOSBALL!"

This time, Lloyd toppled over. Presea just sat there, twitching. Raine could not even speak. Inu Yasha had obviously untied Zelos and ungagged him as well, and they were now immersed in a very spirited game of foosball. Lloyd was not bothered by this, neither were the two girls. Infact, they were all really glad that Inu Yasha had saved his dignity. It was just…

"KRATOS, WHAT THEY HELL ARE YOU DOING!" hollered Lloyd before he toppled over the stone railing and fell two stories down into Mithos's super large heated swimming pool. Two moments before he heard his son call out in horror, Kratos had been sitting watching the foosball game with a kind of fanatical obsessive glint in his eyes. He had even got on a fan t-shirt that said: "THREE CHEERS FOR THE CHOSEN!" in bold lettering and a baseball cap on that said: "GO HANYOUS!" It didn't matter whom Kratos was routing for or what kind of popcorn he was eating or what brand of soda he was drinking. It's just that….by nature Kratos just wasn't the person standing there cheering like a maniac. And that is what made Lloyd freak out.

The moment Lloyd began to fall, Kikyo, who had been wandering around nearby, waiting for the party to end, or more immediately, the foosball game, began to move. Before the brown haired swordsman hit the water, there was a flash of red and white and she had somehow managed to skim across the water and push him onto the ground, falling in the pool herself as consequence. Raine and Presea had acted immediately as well, but Presea was too slow, and Raine realized belatedly that she had left her staff inside.

Inu Yasha abandoned the foosball game in an instant to go help Kikyo out of the pool, calling her an idiot and all sorts of other things. Kratos flew up and brought Presea and Raine down to the small crowd and then checked to see if Lloyd was ok. Zelos was busy wishing that girls would do things like that for him, staring up at the night sky with a dreamy expression upon his face. Meanwhile…ever since Lloyd had left the party had (almost) abruptly stopped, as all the girls plus Yuan quickly stalked after him. Mithos was happy to continue the tango with Sesshomaru and Regal and Miroku stood off to the side watching, not really hearing any of the incoherent babbling coming from Shippo…

**

* * *

I shall make the ending note brief, as I am running short on time here, and am about to fall asleep. First of all, **

yes, this story is moving slowly. But I am fixated on it, and I am not abandoning it until it is done. I like to keep

this principle with stories, even if I get tired of them after a while. I am not tired of this story, however, I'm quite

enjoying it, so no worries. Second, there have been various comments pertaining to Lloyd/Sheena. Well, I'm

keeping this completely in character, so yeees, Sheena likes Lloyd. If you didn't notice that in the game, well…

Anyway, the point is, a Lloyd/Sheena central ship? Surely you've had enough hints by now to figure it out? Keep

guessing.

In the Background - Yuan: AHHH! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

shuts off sound- Hee hee.


	6. Naraku Finally Shows Up

**-sweatdrops- Man, they still can't figure it out. And here I thought I was starting to give way-too-obvious hints. **

**Do they want me to spell it out for them?**

**Yuan: -patpat- Hey, at least it'll be resolved in this chapter, right?**

**-grins- Maaaaybeee…**

**Zelos: -glued to the computer screen- HEY! HOW COME ALL OF MY HUNNIES ARE STALKING LLOYD?**

**-rye smile- Because you're an idiot who, when I couldn't get to go away, I decided to talk revenge on in a different way.**

**Yuan: It rhymes! It rhymes!**

* * *

Naraku Finally Shows Up

When Naraku finally showed up, no one noticed. This was for two reasons: One: everyone was preoccupied, and Two: He showed up in the fifth floor bathroom with the out-of-order toilet. This was dubbed by Mithos as no man's land, and was already being avoided. Kagura and Kanna managed to land a little closer to home; in fact, they landed right on the dance floor, and were swept up into the tango so fast, they couldn't have reacted if they wanted to. Sesshomaru didn't pause for a second, even when Kanna dropped her mirror on his toe. Only Regal was there to look surprised, but these are all very trivial matters.

The main event was acting itself out in the trees where Lloyd was taking a walk with Kikyo, who had just saved him from harm when he fell two stories, almost landing in Mithos's swimming pool. This had caused Kikyo to fall in, however, and she had been drenched. Someone had gone to get towels, probably Raine, but Kikyo was still ringing out her hair.

"Thanks for saving me," Lloyd said, grinning, "Especially since you didn't need to." He didn't notice the bushes rustle slightly, coming as a great relief to Colette, Sheena, Kagome, Sango, and Yuan, who had all followed them to see what Kikyo might try to pull off while alone with Lloyd. Presea and Raine had followed separately, at a distance, trying to keep a curious Zelos quiet as they made their way through the trees. Kratos decided to go inside, not interested in seeing the spectacle, followed by Inu Yasha who didn't care, but might have if he had known what was really going on.

Kikyo shrugged, giving him a half-smile, "It means you owe me one, now, that's all." She ran her hand through her hair, flicking drops of water into the air. Sheena muffled Yuan's curse as a water droplet hit his eye, but Sango suspected that Kikyo already knew that they were there. She did not show any direct sign of noticing, however. Lloyd laughed slightly, "Well, you must have wanted a favor really badly to fall into a heated swimming pool for me."

Kikyo tossed her hair with a quick movement, almost carelessly, "Well, I'm dead. I'll live." Lloyd looked puzzled, but she shook her head, "Never mind then!" Lloyd paused for a moment, having the vague feeling that someone was watching him, but shook himself for being paranoid, "So…uh…what is the favor you want of me?" Kikyo continued to walk, staring forwards into the trees. Surely Lloyd had noticed that they were being followed by now? Still, it was too late…

"I want to be your girlfriend for the day tomorrow," she said slowly, deliberately. Lloyd froze, "Huh?" Kikyo turned and looked at him, thinking for a moment, "There was a contest. I think it was…Colette, no Sheena? Well, it was one of the girl's idea that we should have a competition - a way to test our varying skills and abilities to see who was the overall champion in various areas. We needed a prize…as well as a goal to achieve…and you were both." Lloyd's jaw was on the ground, "I was…what?" Kikyo sighed, slightly exasperated, and Lloyd had the sudden impression that if Raine were there, she would be rolling her eyes. In reality, she was. "We had to show off; to each try to get you to notice us. Whoever succeeds in getting you to call them something more than a friend wins, and therefore becomes your girlfriend, getting you as the prize. I'm from a whole different world from you; I've had my life, and already fallen in love. I do not need this prize. I do, however, feel a certain measure of triumph by one-upping all the other girls, some of whom actually like you."

Lloyd blinked, and then started laughing, "Oh, this is too much! Either you're just kidding, which would make a heck of an amusing story, or worse, you're actually serious and that would be downright hilarious. Girls competing for me? That's rich. Fine, I'll be your 'boyfriend' for the day."

Now, there was not a single person in the vicinity whose jaw had not met dirt. Well, except one…but then, "WHY LLOYD," Zelos suddenly wailed, causing everyone to jump five feet in the air. "WHY NOT MEEEEE?" Lloyd blinked and looked around at the row of faces, some showing shock, disappointment… "Ummm…hey guys, what are you doing here?" Sheena stood up and folded her arms, "Honestly, Zelos, who'd want to compete for you?"

Zelos looked slightly ticked, "What do you mean by that?" However, before the two could get into an argument, Raine broke in, much to the other's relief. "It's getting late, it's cold, and we've all had quite enough excitement. I suggest that we all return to Mithos's mansion and stay the night. My brother and Presea are up way past their bedtime, anyways." No one put up any protests, though there were a few grumbles as everyone trudged back to the party.

Sheena sidled over to Lloyd and tugged at his sleeve, "Uh, Lloyd?" Lloyd looked over at her questioningly, "Yes, Sheena?" Sheena scrunched up her nose as if she was gathering some force of courage within her, then said, "Can I talk to you? Alone?" Lloyd nodded, "Just don't take too long; I'm dead tired after all this excitement."

The two dropped back, unnoticed by anyone except Raine, who was shepherding everyone along, and Kikyo, who was eyeing Sheena distrustfully, as if she thought the summoner was trying to steal her win. However, neither did anything, and Lloyd and Sheena were left to talk in peace.

"This probably sounds all weird to you…" Sheena tried to begin, then noticed that Lloyd was smiling faintly, "What is it?" Lloyd glanced at her momentarily, and then looked up at the sky, "Oh, I was just thinking about how funny it would be to watch you and the other girls stalk Zelos. It's usually the other way around." Sheena laughed. "That's why I didn't choose him, silly," she said, lightly punching him on the arm. Lloyd blinked, "You? Not…all of you?"

Sheena blushed, "Well, actually, it was Colette who said it, but then…well, you probably like her. It doesn't matter." Lloyd shook his head slowly, taking a while to respond, "Colette is my best friend, Sheena, of course I like her. If you're making other references…girls have done that a lot lately, I can't really help you. It's girl stuff…I'd suggest talking to another girl about it."

Sheena twitched, then let out a long sigh, looking down at the path. She kicked at a pebble, before whispering under her breath, "You're an idiot, Lloyd." Lloyd yawned, "Did you say something, Sheena?" Sheena shook her head, "No, but I'm tired. Let's head back." Lloyd nodded and walked back to the mansion.

When everyone returned, Mithos and Sesshomaru were still dancing, but Yuan, who had a general idea of the place got everyone suited out with a room to stay in and a bed or couch to sleep on. Lloyd found that his particular sleeping spot was a new couch with horridly stiff pillows that you simply could _not_ get comfortable on. Finally, giving up on sleep, the brown haired swordsman walked out onto the balcony, careful not to get to close to the railing this time. He moved toward the bench, but someone was already sitting there.

"Professor Sage?" The silver haired half elf looked up in mild surprise, "Oh, Lloyd, why aren't you in bed?" Lloyd frowned at her in a slightly patronizing way, "I could ask the same of you." Raine shrugged and went back to looking up at the stars, "I tucked Genis in, but I couldn't get to sleep myself and decided to come out here. It's cooler outside; feels nice. I'm afraid my excuse won't work for you, though." The corners of Lloyd's mouth twitched, "Yuan put me on the worst couch in the entire place. It doesn't mater if I feel like sleeping or not; I can't."

Raine smiled slightly and scooted over, "Fine, take a seat." Lloyd walked over and sat down, looking up at the sky as well, "It is nice out here. Calm. These past few days have been…" Raine looked back at him, "Chaotic?" Lloyd nodded, "Yeah, that's the word. I've even developed a headache, believe it or not. I don't like being the center of attention; even if Zelos does."

Uncharacteristically, Raine did not respond. Lloyd was puzzled, "Professor? Are…you ok?" Raine did not look at him directly, but nodded, in a very short, final way. Lloyd poked her arm, "Somehow I think you're lying without speaking, Raine." She blinked at the use of his name, "That's an interesting concept, Lloyd. Care to explain it?" Raine studied the ground with great interest as Lloyd opened his mouth to respond, but she would never hear what he said.

"AAAARG!" Zelos. Again. Why was it always Zelos? Lloyd and Raine quickly ran, soon joined by the others, all in pajamas and robes to the fifth floor landing. The door to the out-of-order bathroom was flung wide open and Zelos was standing in the doorway, looking furiously at whoever was inside. Inu Yasha already had his hand on his sword and Kagome was stringing her bow. It was Naraku.

"Leave this to me!" called Sheena, vaulting over the half-awake group followed by Sango, "Demon control is our business!" Naraku didn't want to be controlled, however, "What the hell is this, some sort of luau or something?" he asked angrily, swatting away the various restraining arms that tried to sneak around him.

Kikyo walked down the hall, joining up with the rest of the group. She was one of the few fully dressed, besides Kratos and Yuan, who had not slept. Glancing from Naraku to the layout of the scene, then out of the window for a brief moment, then sighing, she spoke, "Naraku, clear out, or one of these people is going to kill you, and the chance that it will be a furious female is 99. I'm sure that there are one or two sore losers who wouldn't mind spending the rest of the night beating the bloody pulp out of you."

Sheena glared rebelliously at Kikyo, but the clay woman took no notice. Raine, on the other hand, had a very odd expression on her face, that Lloyd zoned in on quite quickly, "Professor Sage, what is the matter?" The expression vanished instantly, and Raine regained her composure with grace, "Well, the fact that we have a demon in the bathroom for one…and, for another, shouldn't Mithos be dealing with this? Where is he, by the way?"

Genis and Regal exchanged glances, and Regal spoke up, "He is…er…still downstairs. With Sesshomaru." Raine raised an eyebrow, "So?" Yuan snickered loudly. Shippo, appearing from behind Kagome's foot, piped up, "They're still tangoing the night away!" Raine frowned, "I think someone needs to talk with them. Someone take care of Naraku, I don't care about him anymore." Sheena obliged by sticking her fist through Naraku's head, to the great trauma of Inu Yasha'a group.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome freaked, "He's a…a…. a…" Miroku had his head cocked to one side, looking bemused, "Do you mean a balloon, Lady Kagome?" Sango fell over. Inu Yasha prodded the popped rubber, looking bemused. Presea looked at Kikyo, "What was that all about?" Kikyo just shrugged.

Raine stormed down four flights of stairs with Lloyd at her heals and the rest of the Symphonians in her wake. Upon reaching the "ballroom", the group found Mithos and Sesshomaru still tangoing away as vigorously. Mithos paused for a mere second to look over at them, "Oh, hello! Fluflly, love, we've got some more dancers!" He let go of the silver haired demon's hand and rushed over to Raine, "Oh, we are so glad you all decided to come and re-join us. Sesshy and I have been improvising and we came up with a really snappy variation of the tango!"

Mithos reached out to take Raine onto the dance floor, but she resisted, "Mithos, we're leaving." Mithos looked surprised, "What? Why?" "Why do you think?" Raine growled. Mithos shrugged, "I dunno. Are they leaving too?" Raine nodded firmly. Then, something odd happening. She could feel her vision beginning to swim, and suddenly, the young woman collapsed on the hard, tile floor…

"…Raine?"

The half-elven professor blinked once, twice, trying to get a handle on her surroundings. Where was she, anyway? Wait…she had been in Mithos's ballroom, but this looked a great deal like Lloyd's room. In Dirk's house. In _Iselia_. How the hell did that happen?

Then she noticed Lloyd sitting next to the bed, looking concerned. "Oh, hello Lloyd," she murmured, struggling to sit up. Lloyd gently pushed her back down, "You're not supposed to move much right now, Professor. After that fall down the stairs…I thought you were dead for sure…" His voice was oddly tight, making her look at him sharply.

"You called me Raine." Lloyd blinked, "Yes, I did. That's your name…" Raine frowned, "That's not what I mean. You call me 'The Professor' or 'Professor Sage' all the time. Not that it matters anyway… And what do you mean, I was falling down the stairs? I was talking to Mithos and Sesshomaru and then Yuan made the weird love potion and Zelos was drunk and you agreed to be Kikyo's boyfriend…"

Lloyd looked confused, "Who is Sesshomaru? I'm pretty sure you haven't seen Mithos or Yuan, and yeah, Zelos, has been weird lately, but Sheena's been working on getting him off booze. I have no idea who Kikyo is, but she is definitely not my girlfriend."

Raine laughed lightly, watching the soft morning sunlight dance across her eyes, "It can't have been a dream. It was just too real. When I fell into the river and you save me…when Mithos and Sesshomaru were tangoing…when Kratos was cheering on Zelos in the foosball game…though nothing particularly _logical_ happened, I never really thought that what was going on was anything than reality. Especially with the contest that Sheena came up with, and how Colette declared you as the prize…"

Lloyd's eyes were wide, "Wow, I never have dreams like _that_, Prof…Raine. Must be only people as smart as you who have the wild ones." Raine batted his arm playfully, but, when she thought about it…the whole dream, though odd, all seemed to lead back to one thing. Tango….no! NOT Tango! _Lloyd_. Her subconciousness, with all its oddities might actually be trying to tell her something.

"So, where are the others?" she asked after being quiet for some time. Lloyd looked out the window, "Oh, off and about. Genis was up all night, drinking coffee to stay awake. He fell asleep at around five in the morning. I think he's addicted to caffeine though…"

Raine smiled slightly, "You know, I would have never thought of this before that dream, but I guess my judgment has been altered from what it was before." Lloyd again looked lost, "How has your judgment been altered, Raine?" The professor glanced sideways at him, "Before, I had enough sense to keep my mouth shut about what I think and feel, but now I think I'm ready to take a risk."

Lloyd smiled back at her, "That's great! Are you finally going to take swimming lessons then?" Raine jerked in alarm, and then whacked Lloyd over the head with her pillow. "Ouch! What was that for?" he whimpered. Raine grinned, "I'm not going near water! I was just thinking about how nice it would be if you were around to save me if I ever fell in a river. I'm taking a risk by telling you how I feel…and I feel like it would be nice to be around you."

Lloyd smiled and gently bent over to pick up the Professor in his arms. Carrying her out onto the balcony, he looked out across the forest before speaking again, "Is this girl stuff?" Raine blinked, "Why?" She was distracted by the way Lloyd was holding her. It was very warm…and comfy… "Well, Sheena said some odd things the other day that I didn't quite get. Of course I'll stay around you guys! I'm not going anywhere!"

Raine groaned, "What do you want me to say? That I like you as more than just a teacher-student relationship calls for?" Lloyd reddened considerably, "You mean, you…?" Raine laughed, a slight hysterical, but half amused note in her voice, "I care about you more than I put on. The problem is, is that you are in love with someone else. I've known it for quite some time…the way you act…but I don't know who…"

Lloyd shook his head, "Raine, I'm not in love with anyone else, actually. I don't know where you got that idea… And, I care about you too, so if you want some sort of relationship, I'm here if you want to talk." Raine laughed, "This isn't very romantic, but in a strange way the dream caused me to think about some things I hadn't before, and I am glad for it." Lloyd hugged her closer, "I'm glad. I'm not thrilled that you fell down the stairs, but if you feel you benefited somehow from it, I feel better about it now." "Good…don't date anyone else, Lloyd…"

The End

* * *

**Why did I cut it off like that? I bet you thought that the whole thing was pointless comedy, right? That I started **

**out without any sort of plan. Boy, am I the trickster. Though, the ending was kind of rushed... –frown- Umm…**

**anyway, if you like Lloyd/Raine I suggest reading my other story, though not a crossover, 'Finding Raine'. It's **

**not comedy, but I am a bit more set into it. Hope you liked, or at least…don't throw rotting vegetables.**


End file.
